For individually meaningful data gathering and analysis, a special computer-based system is required to filter massive amounts of electronic data, then prioritize, rank and communicate to the individual in a consolidated electronic form actionable information based on metrics established and dynamically controllable by the individual. Due to the complexity of electronic data communications, data storage limitations, the explosion of internet-based data accumulation sources and the complexity of analyzing massive amounts of information, establishing and maintaining individually useful data intelligence requires deep technical computer skills, is very expensive and extremely time-consuming. Because of these issues, only large organizations with extensive technical staffs, expensive computer equipment and software systems can produce consolidated data analysis, generally referred to as “Business Intelligence,” with results almost exclusively controlled for the benefit of the organization itself. Such systems cannot be maintained or controlled by non-technical end-users and do not assimilate web-based data sources used by individuals that fall outside the organization's boundaries. Furthermore, there are currently no centralized systems available where the user chooses which data and for what purpose this data should be analyzed, such as business, military or personal analysis.
For these and other reasons, improvements are desirable.